Charity Life of a Sweetbutt
by kvsgrl
Summary: A series about Charity a sweetbutt in SOA and her life with Juice Juice/OC Please review
1. Chapter 1 Time Together

**Charity-Life of a Sweet Butt**

**2. Time together**

**Charity slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room to get her bearings. Across her stomach she saw a muscled, tanned arm covered with tattoos and smiled. Juice had asked her to stay the day before when they had woken up. Which was an unusual thing for a member to ask a sweet butt after a night together. In the corner on a chair she saw her clothes and his. Strangely enough he was very neat, his room wasn't a dump or smelly like most of the other ones. On the dresser she saw his wallet and keys along with her purse. His boots were under the chair and his cut was hanging off of the back. He started to stir a bit and opened one eye then curled against her and whispered in her ear". **

"**Why are you smiling before you have had coffee"?**

"**Because I woke up in a good mood and it is going to be a good day".**

"**Not before I have had a shower and some coffee. Why don't you go get us a couple cups while I take a shower".**

"**Well good morning to you too grumpy. Maybe I want to spend some time with you before I brave the downstairs mayhem".**

**He smiled and gave her a kiss that curled her toes and made her forget her own name then said " We can spend the whole day together however I need to wake up first so coffee, shower then time together" As he said the last part he bounced his eyebrows and she sighed.**

**She kissed him got up and put some sweats and his tee shirt on and went downstairs to get coffee. Almost everyone was still out cold or groaning with a hangover. She wrinkled her nose as she walked to the kitchen. It was littered with empty beer bottles, dirty dishes and leftover moldy food. She had to brew it so she got two cups and waited. She thought "I really hope this works out. I can see myself falling for him. He has the biggest heart and I feel safe with him verses most of the others here. I doubt he would ever hit me or hurt me so this could turn out to be the start of a better life". **

**After she had scrubbed two cups and poured the coffee she headed out of the kitchen and saw Gemma walking towards her wearing her usual tight black jeans, black lace see through shirt and 4 inch boots.**

**Gemma said "Well it looks like the sweet butt found someone that wants her for more than a night".**

**Charity looked Gemma up and down then said "Imagine that sleeping with various men and one of them wanting you for his old lady. Looks like it can happen to anyone. Well as much fun as this has been I should go. He is very grumpy with out his coffee."**

**She walked away thinking "Yeah that went well. Piss off Queen bitch first thing in the morning".**

**When she got to the room he had just walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.**

**She just stared at that perfect tanned, tattooed body and said "Maybe we could stay here today. No need to leave the club". **


	2. Chapter 2 Normal Couple

**Sorry for the long wait but life sometimes kicks your ass.**

**I promise at least one update a week**

**Charity Life of a Sweetbutt**

**Chapter 2 Normal Couple**

**Charity bent over to check on dinner in the over. Juice was coming over and she wanted everything to be perfect. She made lasagna, garlic bread and salad. There were daisy's on the table along with red wine. **

**After all this was her one shot at a normal relationship. Juice said he liked being with her in more than a sexual way. Although the sex was damn good. He was considerate of what she wanted and seemed to think she was worth something. Which was an unusual thing to happen to a sweet butt. Usually they got fucked then dumped. **

**But for some reason Juice seemed to think she was worth more than that. And to be truthful Charity had more than sexual feelings for him. She had for a long time but never thought it could happen as more than a quick fuck. **

**When she was done setting the table the doorbell rang and it was Juice. She opened the door and he walked in and kissed her.**

**She stood there grinning like an idiot until he waved his hand in front of her face and said "Hey anyone home"?**

"**Yes just thinking".**

"**About what"?**

"**Just stuff. Dinner, dessert. Things like that".**

"**Dessert"? He said with a raised eyebrow.**

"**The kind you eat at the table".**

"**Yeah I knew that" he replied with a grin.**

**She sighed when he smiled. Very beautiful and it reached his eyes. Hell everything about that man was beautiful. Tanned skin, multiple tattoos, tech smart and a kind heart.**

**He sat down and poured a glass of wine and went to hand it to her and spilled it all over her dress. **

**The look on his face made her laugh. Shock and an I can't fucking believe I did that. He kept apologizing until she said "Juice it was an accident. Relax it happens sometimes". **

**She went to change her dress and when she came back served dinner. He sat there looking at her like he couldn't figure her out. Pretty, smart and the biggest heart. Looked great naked too. But for some damn reason she didn't think she was worth much. Women were always a mystery to him. The whores showed everything but the truly beautiful ones hid it like she did. Hopefully when he asked her to be his old lady and get the crow tattoo she would say yes.**

**They ate in relative silence each checking the other one out lost in their own thoughts. All of a sudden he said "How about going on a real date with me tomorrow"?**

"**I thought this was a real date"?**

"**I meant out in public where someone serves us. No home made stuff".**

"**What's wrong with home made"?**

"**Nothing I just want people to see us together. I like being with you. I want men to see that you are taken and by me".**

"**I am"?**

"**Yes you are. If you want to be". **

**She sat there staring at him and mentally doing the happy dance. Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah he really wants me. Yippee kiya motherfucker.**

**Eat that daddy dearest. You were wrong a man could want me for more than a dick warmer and a blowjob. Although those things are good too.**

**She leaned over and softly kissed him then said "I am very proud to be seen with and taken by you. Now how about dessert and I don't mean the kind you eat at the table".**

**He stared at her then gave her the Juice grin. The one that made her weak in the knees and have visions of them kissing and doing things that were illegal in all 50 states.**

**Ah love.**

**Please review. I need to feel the love. Plus if you do I will send you your favorite son wrapped in nothing but red ribbon.**


	3. Chapter 3 Ugly Reality

**Hello all. Sorry it took me so long to update but I wanted this to be perfect. Oh well I hope you like it. This is for Philly Girl who is always there when I need writing advice. You know who you are. **

**Charity - Life of Sweetbutt**

**Chapter 3 Ugly Reality**

**Charity's pulled her car up the the club and parked. She was a bit nervous tonight. This would be her first party as an old lady not a sweetbutt. She knew a lot of people thought of her as nothing but a dick warmer but Juice saw something that he thought was worth keeping. **

**They had talked the previous night about making things more permanent and she agreed. Although she had to admit to herself that she was worried he would find someone better. Besides she knew even as an old lady it didn't mean she had a permanent hold on him. There would always be some woman ready to push her out of the way to snag a son. After all that was the ultimate goal.**

**She walked into the club and smiled. As usual there were more women than men and all of them were almost naked and some were trying to have sex in front of everyone. She looked around for Juice and when she saw him her blood ran cold. There were two crow eaters trying to practically undress him and he apparently liked it because he had a huge smile on his face.**

**She walked over to him and said "Hello dear. Having fun"? He looked up and the smile died on his. He stood there with his mouth hanging open. One of the crow eaters said to her "Hey doll why doncha go find your own man". "This one is my old man you smelly whore. Now leave before you need a nose job" she replied. Skank 1 tried to push her out of the way and Charity exploded. She pulled her fist back and punched the skank in the nose breaking it and sending blood flying everywhere. Then she yelled. "Venga ancore vincino al mio uomo tageliero la vostro gola maledetta e lo guardero sanguinare alla morte". (Come near my man again and I will cut your damn throat and watch you bleed to death) **

**Happy was standing near them talking to Tig. He whispered. "We may take care of business for the club but a lady who can punch like that and curse in Italian kinda scares me". Tig just smiled.**

**Juice was in shock that she reacted that way. Apparently skank 2 didn't get the hint because she grabbed Juice's crotch and said "I think I'll take this one". Charity just smiled, grabbed her arm twisting it around so it broke at the elbow and yelled " L'uinica cosa la vostra presa e un viaggio all'ospedale. E quello unico che lo prende e me in modo da dovresta ricodare questo e dimenticare circa lui prima che se lo assicuri per perdare l'abilita ad alito. (The only thing your taking is a trip to the hospital. And the only one taking him is me so you should remember this and forget about him before I make sure you lose the ability to breath) **

**Then she looked at Juice and said "Vio figlio di menzogne di una prostituta. Goccia guasto". (You lying son of a whore. Drop dead.) Then she walked out of the club with Juice behind her trying to get her to stop fro a second. **

**She made it to her car before he grabbed her arm and said "I swear nothing was going to happen. They came up to me and I told them to back off because my old lady was on her way. Baby please believe that I would never hurt you that way. We talked about being permanent last night and I meant every word I said. Things may happen on a run but you already know about that and we talked about that already". **

**She just looked at him trying to decide whether or not to believe what he said. as far as she knew he had never lied to a woman. He believed in telling them the truth, unlike the rest of the sons. Finally she sighed and replied " I believe you, it just hurt to see that in front of people I know". He smiled "I understand that. And before you ask yes I told everyone we are together and you are off limits. Happy asked if you would be getting the crow tattoo and I told him tomorrow. That is if you want to". The look in his eyes is what finally convinced her that he meant every word he said. She leaned over and softly kissed him then said "Let's go home. I want to be alone with my old man". **

**Please review and let me know what you think and I'll send you your favorite son tied to his bike in nothing but leather pants and his cut.**


End file.
